1. Field of the Invention
A module connecting arrangement for mounting a module on a support rail includes a horizontal rectangular housing containing a longitudinal chamber, and a bottom surface that contains a recess for transversely receiving the support rail, the recess being in communication with the chamber. A pair of horizontal, superimposed, slidably-connected locking slide members are longitudinally mounted in the chamber, said slide members being spring-biased together toward a locking position in which integral opposed locking lip portions thereon extend below outwardly directed horizontal flange portions of the support rail. A separating member having a non-circular cross-section is rotatably connected with the housing and extends within a gap defined between spaced opposing vertical walls on the slide members, whereby rotation of the separating member produces displacement of the slide members toward released positions relative to the support rail.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to provide electrical modules that are transversely mounted on support rails having a hat-shaped cross section, as shown, for example, by the patents to Hanning U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,399, Stuckmann et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,605, and Schnatwinkel et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,771. The known modules are in the form of terminal blocks and module bases, and for the purpose of locking the components upon the mounting rail, they have a locking device that is integrated into or set into the housing that consists of electrical insulation material, which locking device grasps behind the laterally extending flange edges of the mounting rail. On the one hand, it is known that one can make the locking device by means of elastic hooks that are injection-molded upon a housing made of electrical insulation material and that, when locked upon the mounting rail, will grasp behind the edge of the mounting rail in a locking manner. Release of the device, for instance, is accomplished with the help of a screwdriver in that one hook is bent away from the mounting rail, whereupon that side of the terminal block can be separated from the mounting rail. However, this procedure presupposes that the hook on the terminal block be accessible, so to speak, out of the direction of the mounting rail (i.e., “from underneath”).
Therefore, fastening devices are also known where the separation is done “from above.” The known solutions of this type here, however, always entail the disadvantage of a relatively complicated operation and design. Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide an improved module housing, in particular, a module base housing, that is characterized by uncomplicated and safe handling and that nevertheless has a simple design structure.